harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Harvest Moon: Animal Parade (Bokujou Monogatari: Waku Waku Animal March lit. Ranch Story: Exciting Animal March in Japan) is the most recent Harvest Moon game released for the Nintendo Wii in Japan. It's marketed as the sequel to Tree of Tranquility, with improved gameplay elements and new maps (taking place on the mainland in the region of Castanet), as well as a couple of new marriage candidates. It was released in North America on November 10, 2009. Story As your character is riding on the back of Cain's cart to your new house, you will be confronted by Finn, the sixth, orange Harvest Sprite not featured in Tree of Tranquility. Finn will tell you that the island is in trouble and constantly prod you to visit the Goddess's Spring to find out why. When you get there, you find that the Harvest Goddess's tree is dying and that the power of nature is fading from the island. To restore the power of nature and the Goddess's tree, you will need to ring the five mystical bells guarded by the Harvest Sprites: Alan's red bell of Fire, Collin's yellow bell of Earth, Ben's blue bell of Water, Daren's green bell of Wind, and Edge's purple bell of heart. Once you do that and gain the Farm Degree title of Hero, the five bells are rung in unison to summon the Harvest King, who restores the power of nature to the island. New Features/Changes * Choose from four different protagonist styles: a new boy and girl designed for Animal Parade, (Molly/Hikari or Kasey/Yuuki) or Angela/Akari and Kevin/Takeru from Tree of Tranquility * Grow a few new crops, like wheat (which, in flour form, replaces breadfruit in cooking recipes), rice, and coffee * Time flows twice as slowly; maps are twice as large * Ride any livestock animal * Easier animal friendship * Four new marriage candidates ( Harvest King, Harvest Goddess, Witch, and Wizard ) * You can have two children whose looks will be different depending on each spouse * Not only your children can help at the farm, but your spouse too * There are many more outfits to choose from along with an abundance of different accessories * Using WiiConnect24, you can send pictures to and visit your friends who also have Animal Parade. ''When you do so, your friends can show up at festivals and events * There is a circus featuring Theodore from Harvest Moon (SNES) and Harvest Moon: Magical Melody as the ringleader. * A camera and the ability to have pictures you've taken in your home has been added * You can have two children. Circus One of ''Animal Parade's defining features is the Circus, which replaces Tree of Tranquility's flea market by coming to town on the 22nd of every month, and is held on the Church Grounds. The ringmaster of the circus, Theodore, had lost three of his animals. Using your animal whistle, you can help find his animals and coax them back to Theodore by befriending them with offerings of food. The animals are picky, and each will only come out of his hiding place if offered a certain dish. Once you've befriended all three of the animals (a giraffe, an elephant, and a hippo), Theodore will allow you to use his animals to teleport at will to Harmonica Town, Kaval Meadow, or the Witch's Swamp in the Tamtam Forest. There are also rumors that another feature of the circus is that if you befriend the animals Theodore already has you will be able to ride them around on the day of the circus. Setting Animal Parade takes place in the land of Castanet, which is split into four main regions: * Harmonica Town * Flute Fields * Garmon Mine District * Your Ranch The housing district has been removed since Tree of Tranquility; all of the villagers now live in their workplaces, with the exception of Chase and Julius, who live in houses in Flute Fields. Characters All of the characters from Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility return in Animal Parade, most of them with the same occupations and similar personalities to their ToT counterparts. The most notable occupational change is that Perry, who was Dr. Jin's apprentice in Tree of Tranquility, is now the priest, lives in the church, and provides a key role in ringing Edge's purple bell. Two characters have had noteworthy changes in appearance: Owen and Luna. Owen is shorter and less muscular than his ToT appearance (though his head does not seem to have changed in size), whereas Luna is taller. They are now in similar proportion to the other bachelors and bachelorettes. Eight new characters make appearances in Animal Parade: Finn, Harvest King, Wizard, Witch (not to be confused with the Witch Princess from Harvest Moon DS or Island of Happiness), Roy, Vivian, and Lucy, the later on new rival children. In addition, the Harvest Goddess is now a marriage candidate if you choose to play as a boy, though she will not talk to you or accept gifts until you have completed the main storyline. As with Tree of Tranquility, not all of the villagers live in Castanet when you move in; more of them, mostly marriage candidates, will move in as you ring the bells. Marriage Candidates Bachelors * Calvin (arrives when searching for the bell, but doesn't officially move in until the Yellow Bell is rung) * Chase (an official resident, you can see him at the begining of the game in the church land and will live in his house beside maramba farm. But he will work as a chef in brass bar after you ring the Red Bell) * Gill (unlocks after the Blue Bell) * Jin (moves in after ringing the Blue Bell) * Julius * Luke (unlocks in the Fugue Forest after ringing the Red Bell) * Owen * Toby * Wizard (unlocks during Green Bell quest also reveals his name which is Gale after marriage) * Harvest King (summoned/unlocked after storyline is completed, and if you marry him, he tells you his name) Bachelorettes * Anissa (moves in after Yellow Bell but you can see her at the animal festivale in spring) * Candace * Kathy (from the beginning, but the Bar officially opens, allowing you to see her before 4PM, after ringing the Blue Bell) * Luna (moves in after Blue Bell) * Maya * Phoebe (moves in after Red Bell) * Renee * Selena (moves in during Green Bell quest) * Witch (unlocks during Green Bell quest and reveals her name is Vivi after marriage) * Harvest Goddess (unlocks after completing the storyline and if you marry her, she tells you her name) Other Villagers Celesta Church Plaza Villagers * Perry (he was Dr. Jin's assiant in Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility and is the priest in this one) Garmon Mine District Villagers * Barbara * Bo * Chloe * Dale * Harvest Sprites ** Alan ** Ben ** Collin ** Daren ** Edge * Mira * Ramsey Harmonica Town Villagers * Colleen * Hamilton * Hayden * Irene * Jake * Ozzie * Paolo * Pascal * Shelly * Simon * Yolanda Flute Fields Villagers * Cain * Craig * Hanna * Ruth * Taylor Toucan Island Residents * Samson * Sue Courtship/Marriage In order to marry one of the bachelors or bachelorettes, there are a few requirements: *Have the marriage candidate to 9 hearts *Have a level 2 house *Have experienced and successfully completed all events The events, as listed here, are triggered as you raise your friendship with the marriage candidate. *2 hearts: The candidate will greet you at your door in the morning and give you a gift. The magic-casters and celestial beings do not have this event. *3 hearts: The candidate will ask you if you would like to go to a romantic festival if you speak to them the day before.(Flower Festival, Firefly Festival, Moon Festival, Starry Night Festival) *4 hearts: The candidate will greet you at your door in the morning and give you a more valuable gift than last time. *5 hearts: The candidate will ask to take you on a date. Sometimes it's for a picnic, and sometimes it's just for sightseeing, and the location varies with the candidate. The Harvest King and Harvest Goddess do not have this event. *6 hearts: The candidate will write you a love letter (you, however, have to do nothing but read it for this event) *7 hearts: The candidate will ask you if you have time to talk, and will ask you to meet them at the Telmin Lighthouse at 4 PM. There, they will confess their love to you for two hours and walk you home. The Harvest King and Harvest Goddess will greet you outside your door and ask you to meet them at the King's Throne or the Goddess's Spring, respectively. Having Children In order to have children, the following requirements must be met: *Have spouse at 14 hearts (15 for magic-casters, 16 for celestial beings) *Have a Level 3 or higher house When you wake up in the morning, your spouse will ask if you want to have a child. Reply that you do, and your spouse will ask you what gender you would like the child to be. You can choose a boy or a girl, or let them decide. If you let your spouse pick the gender, they will choose the gender that their rival child would have been. The magic-casters will choose girls, and the celestial beings will choose boys. Continue to be nice to your spouse and eventually a letter will arrive in the mailbox announcing your pregnancy, and about 17 days later (you can check the calendar in your house for the exact date), your first child will be born. As the child grows up into crawling, walking, and talking phases, your spouse will ask you questions that will eventually shape your child's personality into one of the following: *Quiet *Studious *Romantic *Fiery Each spouse has one child personality that is unavailable (for example, Gill cannot have a fiery child, Maya cannot have a studious child, etc.). A few days after your first child is fully grown, your spouse will approach you about having another. If you say yes, the whole process starts again, but you won't receive a letter in the mailbox, and when your second child grows up, it will have shorter hair than the first. Rival Marriage All of the marriage candidates, excluding the magic-casters and the celestial beings, can also marry other people in town. The rival pairings are as follows: * Chase and Maya * Calvin and Phoebe * Julius and Candace * Jin and Anissa * Toby and Renee * Luke and Selena * Owen and Kathy * Gill and Luna The latter three, unlike in Tree of Tranquility, will get married and have children. There are three events for you to trigger before a rival marriage activates. In order to trigger the events, you must raise your friendship with the rival (the marriage candidate of your gender). * Rival at 4 hearts: You'll walk in on an interaction between the rival couple. More than half the time, one of them makes the other angry. * Rival at 5 hearts: The rival will greet you at your front door, tell you about the feelings they have for the other person, and ask you for advice. You can tell them to hang in there or give up (though it's unknown whether or not this actually has any effect). * Rival at 7 hearts: You'll walk in on another interaction between the rival couple, but this time, one of them will propose. Once you activate this event, you cannot marry the marriage candidate of the opposite gender; they will get married and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Activate with care. Rival Children Two weeks after any given rival couple gets married, you will receive a letter in your mailbox announcing that the couple has had a child. You can then go to their house and meet the baby, but you can't interact with it yet. Two weeks later, you'll receive another letter from the happy couple saying that the child has grown up and that they're going to Harmonica Photography to take a family portrait. If you visit Harmonica Photography that day, you'll meet the family, and the child will introduce him or herself. The rival children are: * Dakota, Chase and Maya's daughter * Heath, Calvin and Phoebe's son * Angie, Julius and Candace's daughter * Van, Jin and Anissa's son * Matt, Toby and Renee's son * Lucy, Luke and Selena's daughter * Roy, Owen and Kathy's son * Vivian, Gill and Luna's daughter * Bobo Dumbo and Eeep's daughter Helpful Events Rob Frost Rob Frost is a traveling snowman that will show up at your doorstep during a snowstorm or on a snowy night. He will request a carrot, and if you give one to him he will stand all winter by your door. If you examine him you will get a random item. (He will continuously be there throughout the next winters). Injured Bird (REQUIRMENTS... Jin has to have at least 4 Hearts) When you meet the requirments for this event go to the graveyard on a sunny day (only when Jin is in the clinic, this won't happen on a festival day) and you will find an injured bird, there will be a cutscene where Jin says it just needs some rest. Go there the next day and he says he can return the bird to the outside. Next Thursday go to the graveyard and examine Mary's grave; you'll recieve a random object. (I'm not sure if after that you can go any day or just Thursdays.) Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Games